'Arry and Bert
CGI Series= |-|Model Series= 'Arry and Bert *'Class': BR Class 08 *'Designer': British Railways *'Builder': Crewe, Darlington, Derby, Doncaster, or Horwich Works *'Built': sometime between 1952 and 1962 *'Configuration': 0-6-0DM *'Top Speed': 20 mph 'Arry and Bert (also known as Iron 'Arry and Iron Bert) are two diesel shunters who work at the smelters and scrapyards of the Sodor Ironworks. They can also be found working at the Ffarquhar Quarry. Bio In their first appearance, 'Arry and Bert crept alongside a lonely Stepney, who had mysteriously been sent to the smelters by mistake. They shunted Stepney into the larger smelting shed underneath a giant grabber, and threatened to scrap him. Thankfully, Stepney was saved by Sir Topham Hatt, once the diesels had left. Despite being villainous, 'Arry and Bert are also known for playing tricks on steam engines, such as making them "middle engines". Once, they shunted trucks in front and behind Percy. This later led Percy to being pushed onto the coal tipper by mistake. Later, 'Arry and Bert played the same trick on James. Sometime later, they frightened Fergus away from the smelters, and bullied Neville, which made the engines think he was planning to bump them. On some occasions, 'Arry and Bert's teasing ways backfire. Once, they played a ghostly prank on Thomas and Emily during Halloween, though they ran away when they thought Emily was a ghost. Another time, 'Arry and Bert teased Percy for having a whistle. Percy paid them back by creeping up behind them and blowing on his whistle. Later, along with Diesel, 'Arry and Bert began teasing Thomas for being smelly, but were later covered in stinky cheese. 'Arry and Bert were also part of the group of diesels that took over the Sodor Steamworks. They later teased Henry because of the coal he had to use by calling him "Mr. Special Steam". They also laughed at Gordon after he ran into Diesel's flatbed and damaged his bufferbeam. Persona 'Arry and Bert are unquestionably devious and scheming. They feel superior to steam engines and, working at the scrap yards, they enjoy the chance to break up engines, or at least make their lives more difficult. Due to their grim task, they have earned a reputation on Sodor as "The Grim Messengers of Doom." However, despite their prejudices, the diesels have co-operated with steam engines on occasions, and when they are in trouble, steam engines often come to the rescue. Despite being villainous, 'Arry and Bert also have a tendency to act scheming, slimy, greasy, and oozy. According to their merchandise bios, they wish to scrap Oliver and Stepney, who have escaped the cutting torch once before. Basis 'Arry and Bert are BR Class 08 shunters. Over seventy members of this class survive today in preservation. Diesel, The Diesel Shunter, Splatter, Dodge, Paxton, Sidney and The Great Railway Show Diesels are also members of this class. Livery 'Arry and Bert are painted green-grey with yellow hazard stripes on their fronts with yellow cabs. They have "Sodor Ironworks" written on their sides in white. Appearances Voice Actors 'Arry: * Kerry Shale (UK/US; fourteenth season onwards) * Moriya Endo (Japan; fifth season only) * Yūki Satō (Japan; sixth - eighth seasons) * Shinichi Namiki (Japan; Calling All Engines! onwards) * Jürgen Holdorf (Germany; fifteenth season onwards) * Holger Potzern (Germany; Audio Book; Calling All Engines! only) * Ben Hecker (Germany; Audio Book 11 only) * Christoffer Staib (Norway; fourteenth - sixteenth seasons) * Jan Kulczycki (Poland; fifteenth season onwards) * Víctor Delgado (Latin America; Day of the Diesels onwards) * Fernando Castro (Spain; fourteenth season onwards) * Michel Lasorne (France and French speaking Canada; eighth - eleventh seasons) * Jukka Voutilaninen (Finland; fourteenth season onwards) Bert: * Kerry Shale (UK/US; fourteenth and fifteenth seasons) * William Hope (UK/US; sixteenth season onwards) * Keiji Hirai (Japan; sixth - eighth seasons) * Shinichi Namiki (Japan; Calling All Engines! onwards) * Rainer Schmitt (Germany; fifteenth season onwards) * Lutz Harder (Germany; Audio Book; Calling All Engines! only) * Klaus Dittmann (Germany; Audio Book 11 only) * Sigbjørn Solheim (Norway; fourteenth - sixteenth seasons) * Mieczysław Morański (Poland; fourteenth season only) * Piotr Bąk (Poland; fifteenth season onwards) * Jorge Badillo (Latin America; Day of the Diesels onwards) * Michel Lasorne (France and French speaking Canada; eighth - eleventh seasons) * Pasi Ruohonen (Finland; fourteenth season onwards) Trivia * They are the only diesels to have stubble. * They are the only diesels to have human hair. * The two are not quite identical: Bert has more stubble. * Bert is the first character in the franchise to share his name with another character, and the second to do so in the television series. * In merchandising and the official website, the twins are named "Iron 'Arry" and "Iron Bert". * 'Arry and Bert's television series models do not have handrails, although some of their merchandise lines do. * The 1998 official website and Question Time with Sir Topham Hatt called 'Arry and Bert "The Yellow Diesels". * 'Arry and Bert's fifth season models were repainted and constructed into Splatter and Dodge for Thomas and the Magic Railroad. * A model of 'Arry and one of Bert used to be on display in Canada at Nitrogen Studios. * 'Arry's name was not revealed until merchandising of him was released. * 'Arry and Bert have gone through a few changes in the television series: ** Season 6: *** Their side rods change from silver to black. *** Their faces became smaller. *** The text, "Sodor Ironworks", on their sides became bigger. *** Their models were significantly less weathered than the previous season. ** Season 12: *** Their faces become smaller still. ** Season 14: *** Their faces returned to the size they were in Season 5. ** Season 18: *** Their horn sounds changed to the same ones used for Den and Dart's guess who puzzle. * On their trading cards, 'Arry is depicted with more stubble than Bert, opposite of how they usually are. * There were a few occasions where they went faster than their basis' top speed. Quotes :Stepney was all alone, but not for long. Two diesels approached. :"Got ya this time, Stepney. You'll make very fine scrap indeed, buffer 'im, Bert!" :The diesels took him to the large smelting shed. :"Bye, bye, Stepney!" - 'Arry and Bert's introduction, "Stepney Gets Lost", fifth season. :The next day, James arrived at the smelters. He was determined not to be tricked by 'Arry and Bert. :"'allo, James!" oozed 'Arry. "Come to learn a thing or two from those who know?!" :"Just get my trucks ready, and stay out of my way!" huffed James importantly. :"Yes, Sir." Bert chimed greasily. - James meets 'Arry and Bert, "Middle Engine", sixth season. :Fergus and his driver arrived at the smelters. :"I want to go back to the Cement Works! None of the other engines like coming here, its so scary!" :"You're right!" said his driver. :Just then, the scrap diesels emerged. :"'ello! Are you happy to be here?" :"Noooooo!" cried Fergus. - Fergus meets 'Arry and Bert, "Fergus Breaks the Rules", seventh season. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (normal, oil-covered; discontinued (cheese-covered Bert; discontinued)) * Take Along (normal and metallic; discontinued) * Take-n-Play * TrackMaster * Bachmann * Hornby (discontinued) * Lionel (discontinued, later reintroduced with LionChief remote) * Capsule Plarail * My First Thomas * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Trading Cards (discontinued) * De Agostini (discontinued) * Minis ** Classic Minis (Bert only) ** Neon Minis (Bert only) ** DC Super Friends Minis ('Arry as Shazam!) ** Electrified Minis (Bert only) ** Space Minis (Bert only) ** Aquatic Minis (Bert as a Jelly Fish) Gallery StepneyGetsLost52.png StepneyGetsLost53.png|'Arry in the fifth season StepneyGetsLost54.png|Bert in the fifth season StepneyGetsLost58.png StepneyGetsLost59.png File:MiddleEngine2.jpg|'Arry in the sixth season File:MiddleEngine9.jpg|Bert in the sixth season File:MiddleEngine7.jpg|'Arry and Bert with James File:FergusBreakstheRules27.png|'Arry and Bert in the seventh season File:Percy'sNewWhistle11.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle25.png File:CallingAllEngines529!.png|In Calling All Engines! File:CallingAllEngines!29.png|'Arry and Bert with Percy and Thomas File:CallingAllEngines!105.png File:Arry'swheels.png|'Arry's wheels File:ArryandBert'stop.png|'Arry and Bert's tops File:CallingAllEngines!483.png|Bert's cab File:CallingAllEngines529!.png|'Arry and Bert in a Learning Segment File:CallingAllEngines!239.png|'Arry and Bert with Diesel in a learning segment File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine18.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese10.png|'Arry and Bert with Diesel File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese54.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese55.png File:TheGreatDiscovery526.png|'Arry and Bert with Salty in The Great Discovery File:Don'tGoBack21.png|'Arry and Bert with CGI faces File:VictorSaysYes9.png|'Arry and Bert in the fourteenth season in full CGI File:VictorSaysYes66.png File:DayoftheDiesels125.png|'Arry in Day of the Diesels File:DayoftheDiesels36.png|Bert in Day of the Diesels File:Henry'sHappyCoal50.png|'Arry and Bert with Henry in the fifteenth season File:Henry'sHappyCoal20.png File:Henry'sHappyCoal21.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles45.png File:BustMyBuffers!15.png|'Arry with Gordon File:BustMyBuffers!13.png File:SignalsCrossed3.png File:SignalsCrossed6.png File:DieselandtheDucklings22.png|'Arry and Bert in the twentieth season File:DieselandtheDucklings104.png File:TheGreatRace193.png|'Arry and Bert in The Great Race File:IronArryFront.jpeg|Head-on 'Arry promo File:IronBertFront.jpeg|Head-on Bert promo File:ThomasandtheNewEngine25.jpg|'Arry File:ThomasandtheNewEngine26.jpg|Bert File:CallingAllEngines82.jpg|Calling All Engines! Promo File:CGIHead-onArrypromo.png|CGI Head-on 'Arry promo File:CGIHead-onBertpromo.png|CGI Head-on Bert promo File:ArryERTLPromo.JPG|'Arry ERTL Promo art File:BertERTLPromo.JPG|Bert ERTL Promo art File:'ArryandThomasCGIpromo.png|'Arry and Thomas CGI promo File:'ArryatBrendamDocks.jpg|'Arry at Brendam Docks File:CGIBert.png|Bert in the CGI test of Thomas and the Stinky Cheese File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheesestoryboardreel6.png|'Arry in Storyboard artwork File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheesestoryboardreel7.png|Bert in Storyboard artwork File:Diesel,'Arry,Bert,Splatter,Dodge,Paxton,andSidney'sprototype.png|'Arry and Bert's basis Merchandise Gallery File:LearningCurveWoodenRailway'ArryandBert.jpg|2003 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailway2013Iron'ArryandIronBert.png|2013 Wooden Railway File:Take-Along'ArryandBert.jpg|Take-Along File:Take-Along'ArryandBertprototype.jpg|Take-Along prototype File:TakeAlongMetallicArryandBert.jpg|Take Along Metallic File:Take-n-PlayIron'Arry.jpg|Take-n-Play 'Arry File:Take-n-PlayIronBert.jpg|Take-n-Play Bert File:Take-n-PlayIron'Arry2015.jpg|2015 Take-n-Play 'Arry File:Take-n-PlayIronBert2014.jpg|2014 Take-n-Play Bert File:TrackMaster'Arry.jpg|TrackMaster 'Arry File:TrackMasterBert.jpg|TrackMaster Bert File:ERTL'Arry.jpg|ERTL 'Arry File:ERTLBert.jpg|ERTL Bert File:ERTLArryPrototype.GIF File:ERTLBertPrototype.GIF File:OriginalHornby'ArryandBert.png|Prototype Hornby File:HornbyArry.PNG|Hornby 'Arry File:HornbyBert.PNG|Hornby Bert File:BachmannArry.JPG|Bachmann 'Arry File:BachmannBert.JPG|Bachmann Bert File:MyFirstThomasArry.JPG|My First Thomas File:DiAgostini'ArryorBert.PNG|De Agostini 'Arry File:DeAgostiniBert.jpg|De Agostini Bert File:MinisDCSuperFriends'ArryasShazam.JPG|Minis 'Arry (DC Super Friends; Shazam!) File:MinisClassicBert.jpg|Minis Bert (Classic) File:MinisNeonBert.jpg|Minis Bert (Neon) File:MinisPrototypeNeonBert .jpg|Minis Bert (Neon Prototype) File:MinisElectrifiedBert.png|Minis Bert (Electrified) File:MinisJellyfishIronBert.png|Minis Bert (Sea Creature) MinisSpaceBert.jpg|Minis Bert (Space) File:MyThomasStoryLibraryArryandBert.png|My Thomas Story Library book File:'ArryandBert2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book File:IronArryTradingCard.png|Trading Card 'Arry File:IronBertTradingCard.png|Trading Card Bert Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Diesel locomotives Category:BR Class 08 Category:North Western Railway Category:The Killdane Branch Line Category:0-6-0